Another Terra
by jix
Summary: The Titans meet another girl with superpowers. The team (especially Beast Boy) is amazed, but is she just another Terra? Pairings: RobRae, BBOC, StarSpeedy
1. Toxx

This is my second Teen Titans fic.

Please read it. Please.I will beg and plead until your ears fall off and you will have no choice but to read it! >evil laugh 

Okay...now that thats over with...

Chapter 1

Toxx

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm blared through the afternoon heat. Gizmo looked nervously over his shoulder. "You sure they're not coming?" he asked. His voice echoed around the rubble.

"Yes," Jinx answered. "I disabled their alarm. They won't come." She spun around and smashed a jewel case.

"If by 'they' you mean the Titans, they'll be here in a few minutes," a voice called from the door. It was low pitched, but decidedly girlish. "But you've got me to deal with."

Gizmo and Jinx turned to get a good look at the new comer. She was tall, with long, straight strawberry-blond hair. A green top and black capris highlighted her slender frame.

"Who are you?" Gizmo asked.

"The name's Toxx, but my name is the last thing y'all should be worrying about. I would be more concerned because of this." She aimed at Gizmo and a blue-green aura swirled around her fingers. A jet of light issued from her fingertips and melted into Gizmo's backpack, which sizzled and died.

"You shorted out my backpack" Gizmo shrieked. "You're so going to pay."

Jinx advanced on Toxx. "Don't do anything rash," the red-head advised.

"Why not?" Jinx directed a pink hex toward her.

Toxx ducked. "Because of this." She turned her palms outward and a solid wall of sound emitted. Jinx and Gizmo were sent flying across the jewelry store and into a wall. They collapsed to the floor.

A figure appeared in the door. "Titans, g-" the voice stopped in mid-sentence. For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Then:

"Wow! You have single-handedly defeated the HIVE students!" a voice Toxx recognized as Starfire commented. The Teen Titans stepped into view.

"Hi," Robin extended a hand.

Toxx took it. "Teen Titans, I presume."

Robin nodded.

"Tesa Martin. Call me Toxx."

"I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy." He pointed to each Titan in turn.

Toxx shook Cyborg and Beast Boy's hands. "Hi," they each said in turn.

Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg. "She's cute!"

Starfire hugged Toxx. "Do you wish to be my friend?" she asked.

"Of course!" Toxx gasped for breath.

"Then, hello new friend!" Star hugged her tighter.

"Hi." She unfolded herself after Starfire let go.

Raven came last. She did not extend a hand. "Hello," she monotoned.

"Uh...hi. You aren't from Asarath by any chance, are you?" Toxx offered a hand.

"Yes...but how would you know..." Raven took the hand hesitantly. Memories flashed before her eyes. Asarath...dark magic...fighting...Trigon. They played themselves at an accelerated rate. "Whoa." She released Toxx's hand and stumbled backward.

"You know him," Toxx whispered.

"Who?"

"Trigon."

"Oh. Yeah, I know him. But how do you know him?"

"I was helping out the Justice League. I was looking for someone who was supposed to end the world. I had to find her before Slade did. But I found out she left Asarath years ago. Trigon didn't like me, or what I was doing. So, he uhh...let's just say he kicked me off his planet. I failed my mission." Toxx looked at the ground.

"Slade got to her first, but you found her," Robin commented.

"Huh?"

"Well you found her in the end. The girl who was supposed to end the world."

"No, I didn–" Comprehension dawned on her face. She gazed at Raven. "You're the Prophecy girl?"

Raven nodded. "Trigon...he's my father...we have some issues."

Toxx bit her lip. "Whoa."

Beast Boy was not liking the awkward-silence-and-bad-memories mood. He had just met a butt-kickin' cutie. Why waste an opportunity? "Uhh...let's get Gizmo and Jinx to jail. They interrupted lunch! Let's go eat!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "I'm hungry!"

"Do you wanna come with us?"Beast Boy asked. Lunch, the perfect opportunity to have fun with a hott chickie.

"Sure. I could use a bite to eat." She pointed her hands at the ground and teal energy poured from them. It formed a circular disk. "Okay if I fly?"

"Yes!" Starfire answered. "It is my preferred mode of transportation!"

Toxx stepped on the disk. It shot into the air, seemingly following her thoughts.

Starfire picked Gizmo up by the foot. "When I throw you in jail, please stay in jail. Next time, I will deal with you. I am not as merciful as friend Toxx."

Cyborg picked up Jinx.

"Come on already!" Beast Boy insisted. "My stomach's not gonna feed itself."

So...do you like? Reviewers are my friends. Flame me if u want. All hail the mighty untouchable jix! Muahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...Sorry...got carried away...Review!


	2. Haze

Thanks to my 3 reviewers!

One of my reviewers said, "Toxx sounds wicked"...oh how right you are...in a way...though she is no longer wicked, her past is...well, you'll see...

Review, review, review! Maybe I should get the flying hamsters of doom to rain coconuts upon your pitiful cit-...wait a sec...wrong story...okay.

Chapter 2

Haze

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an eventful day. I got to Jump City at eleven-thirty this morning. The first things I saw were Jinx and Gizmo, two HIVE students, robbing a jewelry store. I have a feeling they weren't after just money or jewels. Brother Blood has something new up his sleeve. I just know it._

_I still remember Jinx a little more than I'd care to admit. But it helped me today. I was able to knock her hard against the wall. She blacked out before she saw enough to recognize me. _

_Gizmo has never been a challenge for me. Shorting out his gadgets was too easy. His bark is WAY worse than his bite. Always has been._

_Then the Teen Titans showed up. I couldn't believe it. I got to meet the Teen Titans! They invited me to eat lunch with them. Then, they invited me to spend the night at the Tower! That's where I am now._

_Truth be told, they need another teammate. I don't know who, but they need another person to complete the team. I can tell they lost one not long ago. It's a sore subject._

_I'm not sure what to think about Raven. She's from Asarath, the Prophecy child. Trigon's her father. Her future concerns me._

_The Echoes are strong here. Especially from Raven. I can do more than sense her emotions. I can almost read her mind. I think it's because of her dark magic. That bonds us. I think it makes the Echoes louder._

_The rest of the team is broad-side-of-a-barn obvious. Robin likes Starfire, and vice-versa. Raven has a thing for Beast Boy and Robin. Beast Boy likes Raven and thinks I'm cute. He's cute too._

_I have a feeling that my past will be questioned. I guess they have a right to know. Raven knows parts of it already. She saw flashes of my memories when I shook my hand. I hope they can trust me, my past being what it is._

_That about wraps things up._

_Toxx_

"So, what do you think?" Robin whispered.

"I don't know. I only saw flashes. She reminds me of Terra," Raven answered.

They were at the kitchen table. It was almost midnight, so the Kitchen was deserted.Toxx was asleep on the couch.

"We need another teammate." Robin stated.

Raven sighed. "I know. We need six members to function at our best."

"Could she be the one we need?"

"I dunno."

"She can train with us," Robin suggested.

"Okay, but before you even begin to make a decision, I need to talk with her, one-on-one. Her past...I need to know more. I could access her memories, but it was like looking through a haze." Raven rested he chin on her hands. "She is so much like Terra, but I don't have a bad feeling about her."

"Well, that's what I needed to know. Thanks Raven." Robin got up and headed to his room. Then, looking over his shoulder, he said, "We should do this more often."

_Well, what do you think? Reviewers rule the world...(or they should)...Anyway...please review..._


End file.
